the legened of dragoon: a dragon of ice
by soulrazer23
Summary: i felt like writing a fanfic for one of my favorite j-rpgs ever the legend of dragoon. the idea to make an lod fanfic was when i thought about an eighth dragoon spirit, cyan-eyed dragon which is an ice elemental creature. i will be having a crossover with a character from a future fanc (Greg who is related to another character)
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of dragoon: the wars of fate

Chapter 1: the conflict in serdio

*hellena prison shortly after dart's intrusion*

Leverno woke up with a jolt on the cold stone floor of a very hellish looking prison upon hearing a young mans voice. Looking at his surroundings he noticed his only belongings (aside from his clothes) were two identical katanas and a mysterious oddly familiar cyan colored stone and two young men standing before him. One of the men wore red armor and had a sword at his side, the other in green clothes and some silver armor brandishing a lance at his side.

"were the hell am i? And who the hell are the two of you?" leverno questioned

"and i'm lavitz from the first knighthood of bale" the green clad one responded

"i'm dart and you're in hellena prison. " the one in red armor said

"why the hell are you to even here?" Leverno asked

"we're on a bit of a rescue mission for a girl named Shana." Lavits replied

"speaking of which why are you here?" dart asked leverno

"i have no idea, just woke up here when i heard you guys. In fact I don't know a lot from my past, my brain is just drawing a blank." Leverno had replied

"looks like we have someone amnesia on our hands dart." Lavits had told dart

"looks like it." Dart replied back

"hey you guys don't mind if i come along on your little journey" leverno asked

"yeah sure you don't really seem to remember a lot so it would be best if you came with us." Lavits told Leverno "by the way do you remember you're name you haven't told us yet?" Lavits asked

"its leverno, leverno baron." leverno replied

"well leverno welcome to the team." Dart said excitedly

Finding Shana was a daunting task because of hellena's maze like structure and the numerous guards in the area. The three men also tried to avoid as much battle as to not only wear themselves out but to also avoid attracting any further attention to them selves.

"Gahhhhhhh" a hellena warden screamed as he fell over a railing from being shoulder bashed by leverno

"that'll teach you" leverno scoffed

"DART!" a young women yelled out

"SHANA!" dart exclaimed in excitement

Leverno and Lavitz shrugged at each other in a way of wondering what was going on. As dart unlocked the door to free Shana, a klaxon had sounded signifying guards of the break out.

"crap, reinforcements are coming" leverno stated

"yeah lets take care of the guards then get the hell out" lavitz said

"hey i can fight to!" Shana said upon picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows

"are you sure?" dart asked

"of course i can!" Shana said

"that's all well and good, but we need to get out of here" leverno said in a rushed tone

"yeah let's go." Lavitz agreed

The four heros managed to get to the entrance before being stopped buy a rather large hulking man .

"get the hell out of our way!" dart yelled at the man

"i think not, I'm just gonna stay here and savor the taste of killing you here." The man said

"then we'll just force you out of the way" leverno said

""just try to take me down!" the large man said man said bringing down his large stone mace down on dart who managed to successfully block the hammer.

Not even after 25 minutes The four heros managed to beat the large man when Shana horribly wounded him with an arrow to the back. Only after did they beat him did they learn of his name, and that he ordered all bridges up.

"damn, looks like Fruegel really doesn't want us to leave" dart said when the four hero got to the main entrance bridge only to see it start going up

"all right we are gonna have to get those horses and get them to run and jump off the bridge" Lavitz said

"way ahead of you guys!" said leverno coming back with three horses with leverno already being on one.

"alright Shana get on my horse" dart said

"alright" Shana replied hopping to darts horse

"alright let's get going already" Leverno said


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of dragoon: the wars of fate

Chapter 2: the cyan colored stone shines! The powers of a dragon knight unleashed!

*shortly after the gangs escape from hellena prison*

The landing could not have been worse, one of the horses that the escaping group of heros used to get out of Hellena prison one of the horses had been shot by an arrow from a Sandorian sniper. Because of this our four heros were forced to continue their escape on foot to a nearby prairie.

"we made it" lavitz said in a panting tone

"we can hide over in that tree over there" dart said

But as soon the gang got to the tree lavitz had received a painful surprise to the back of his leg.

"GAHHH!" lavitz shouted in pain

"lavitz, are you okay?" dart questioned

"yeah I'm fine lets just hide behind the tree" lavitz replied

Dart and Shana helped Lavitz behind the tree only for dart to look back at a spaced out Leverno

"hey Leverno get behind the tree alright" dart said

Leverno did not say anything but complied without question but still dazed out

The sandoran soldiers had appeared as soon as Leverno got behind the tree in time

"Damn! where did they go" one soldier said

"damn we have to go report to lord Fruegel" said the other soldier

After that they left allowing our four heros to come out from behind the tree.

"that was a close one" shana said letting out big sigh

"you can say that again." Lavitz said

"hey lavitz is your wound ok?" dart asked

"not really" Lavitz replied

"well hey there's a shed over there so i can treat it " shana said

"and I'll be able to tell my story as well." Said dart

*20 minutes later*

"So that's why huh? I'm sure you'll get you're revenge" lavitz said

"i hope so" dart said

"hey guys I'm worried about Leverno." Shana said

"yeah he's been acting weird ever since we left hellena prision"dart said

"hey leverno did perhaps remember something from your past?" Lavitz asked

"yeah I remembered everything." Leverno replied

"what did you remember?" Shana asked

"I'm the commander of the seventh knighthood of Basil" Leverno said in a rather monotone voice

"really?" dart and shana asked in unison

"yes" leverno said

"I would have figured as much" said lavitz

"you knew lavitz?"leverno asked

"yeah I heard of from king Albert and the other knights, with you and you're knighthood

being stationed in seles and everything." Lavitz said

"now that you mention it i did see him a few times around the village." Shana said

"so have I." Dart said

"yes that was me and now i must get back to Bale to let my family know that I'm alright." Leverno said

"well there is a cave just west of here that we can use to get to bale." Lavitz said

"Well then let's get going." Dart said

3 days have passed since the gang left the prairie with dart almost being killed by a tree to get out the 4 heros made it to the lime stone cavern that would bring the team to basil to meet with king Albert.

"wow this cave sure is big." Shana said in amazement

"yeah but we should be careful of rock falls and the guardian that lies at the end of this cave." Leverno said

"yeah i guess you're right especially after dart nearly fell of a rock." Shana said

"Hey! It's not my fault, the rock was just wet and slippery that's all." Dart said

"yeah sure it was dart." Lavitz said trying not to laugh.

"hey you almost died to Lavitz" Dart said

"alright guys that's enough" Leverno said

*10 minutes later*

"Gahhh we're lost" leverno shouted

"no, I'm sure we are near the end, I think." Lavitz said

"you think?" dart asked sarcastically

suddenly there was a large speed on by causing a large amount of rocks to fall to the floor

"everyone split!" dart shouted

"Ahhhh!" Shana screamed

"Shana!" leverno shouted who managed to push Shana out of the way in time

"shana, leverno you two alright?" dart asked

"yeah we're fine" leverno responded

"hey we'll split here and meet up near the end of the cave alright?" lavitz asked

Yeah that sounds good!"leverno said

He and shana soon left to find another way around

*several minutes later*

"who would have known so many monsters would be this way" shana said

"yeah lets just hope we don't run into the guardian" Leverno said in a worrisome tone

"that must have been the big snake that rushed past us right?" shana asked

"yeah that was it" leverno replied

"hey look over here." Shana said looking out a big hole that lead out of the tunnel they were in to another part of the cave

"looks like we're nearing the end of the cave. Oh look who beat us there."leverno said pointing to lavitz and dart

"hey they're fighting the guardian, but it looks like they're having a hard time with it" Shana said

"yeah let's go help them, shana hold on this slide down is gonna be one bumpy ride." Leverno said

However the uroburos had noticed Shana and Leverno's descent and moved in to attack them

"damn he noticed us" leverno said "get ready"

It was little to late as Leverno had been struck before he could ready himself

"you two alright?" dart asked

"yes but i think leverno might have been poisoned from that attack" shana replied with worry in her voice

Before Dart, Shana and Lavitz could do anything a bright cyan colored light shone from behind them. Upon looking behind them they saw the the light coming from Leverno's weird stone with leverno himself entrapped in ice. leverno was able to shatter the ice but came out with odd dragon looking cyan colored armor.

"what the...?" Dart exclaimed

"guys watch out!" shana yelled out

The uroburos lunged at the group only for leverno to jump at the guardian of the limestone cave and kill it with what seemed to be a spell.

"that should take of it" leverno said before fainting

*5 minutes later*

Leverno felt dizzy upon waking up but noticed that they were at the end of the limestone cavern and that it was early morning

"oh good you're awake" shana said excitedly

"what happened? And what was with that weird armor?" Leverno asked

"if my guess is correct you seem to have the dragoon spirit of the legendary cyan eyed dragon. basically you're the long rumored 8th dragoon, the dragoon of ice" lavitz said

"what makes you think that?" leverno asked

"I read legends about the dragoons but some only mentioned 7." Lavitz replied

"fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, and dark right?" leverno asked

"yes, but some legends stated that there was an 8th one and it looks like the ones that stated that there were 8 dragoons were true." Lavitz said

"so maybe dart is one to because he has a similar stone to" Shana said excitedly

"maybe, but as for now we must get to Bale." Dart said

"yes, we must report to king Albert." Lavitz said

And such our gang left the limestone cavern for bale


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of dragoon: the wars of fate

Chapter 3: The mysterious half-human-half-monster visitor

*city: bale date: altei 19th 1345 adc (after dragon campaign)*

"so this is bale huh?" Dart

"it's so huge!" Shana said excitedly

"yeah and that girl who gave us the picture of Lavitz was pretty nice to" Leverno said

"so where is the castle exactly?" Dart asked

"it's in the central district. It's the giant ornate building in the center of the city" Lavitz replied

"let's get going then, king Albert will be happy to know that me and Lavitz are alive" Leverno said

"you seem nervous Leverno, Why is that?" Shana asked

"ah you know getting to see everyone again, i mean me and Lavitz have been gone almost 2 months now." Leverno said bashfully

"Hmm?"Shana said noticing Leverno's shyness "do you happen to have a girlfriend?" she asked in a rather sly tone

"WHAT! No I'm a knight I don't have time for such silly things such as girlfriends" Leverno said getting all flustered

"uh huh sure!" Shana said a cute yet sneaky manner

Dart and Lavitz couldn't help but laugh at the scene the were witnessing in front of them

"will you two shut up back there!" Leverno yelled not taking notice of the person he just bumped into

"hey watch were the hell you're going" the man said in an angry tone " huh? Leverno is that really you? You were gone for two months me and mom were getting worried." He continued

"oh it's you Kai, sorry but i kinda got caught up in things" Leverno's said

"well I'm glad you're ok, oh sir Lavitz I'm glad you're ok to!" Kai said

"yes if it were not for our friends here." Lavitz said gesturing to Shana and Dart

"so you guys helped Lavitz and my brother out" Kai said

"yes we did, we were also about to go see king Albert to tell him this"dart said

"oh by the way Kai, where's mom?" Leverno asked

"she's at miss slamberts house, i was out getting them something from the market" Kai said

"alright we'll stop by after we talk with king Albert." Leverno said

"alrighty see ya later." Kai said running of to the market

"let's get going" Lavitz said

*inside the castle*

"sir Lavitz, sir Leverno you two are safe. After we heard that you two and you're knighthoods had been captured we weren't sure if you would come back." A guard said

"well you don't need worry now" said Leverno

"is king Albert still here?" Lavitz asked

"yes he is in his chambers" the guard said

"ok thanks" Lavitz said

*king Albert's chamber*

"you're majesty you have guests" said minister Noish king Albert's most trusted adviser

"send them in Noish" Albert said

Minister let the four soon to be heros in the throne room with the four kneeling before king Albert

"Lavitz? Leverno? Is that you?" Albert asked

"yes it is your majesty" Lavitz said

"what about your knighthoods?" Albert asked

"unfortunately they were both wiped out when we were captured." Leverno said with disappointment in his voice

"that is indeed sorrowful news. And who might these two be?" Albert asked

"This is Dart and this is Shana these two helped me and Leverno get out of hellena prison"

"wonderful. Now me, Lavitz and Leverno must discuss important matters may you two wait on the balcony?" Albert asked

"wait your majesty can I ask a question?" Dart asked

"and what might it be Dart?" Albert asked

"can we keep Shana here to be safe?" Dart asked

"hey!" Shana yelled

"and why do you ask this of us?" Noish asked

"because she is being perused by imperial sandora." Dart said

"unfortunately we cannot." Albert said

"why not?" Dart asked

"because she would be perused even here and she really wants to be with you. You seem to be the only one capable of protecting her." Albert said

"I understand you're majesty. Alright Shana let's go to the balcony." Dart said

*on the balcony after the party splits*

"it's hard to belive that there is going to be a war." Shana said

"yeah but if king Albert asks us to help the war will be a short one." Dart said reassuringly

"yes we must get this war over as with soon as possible, for this country's people." Shana said

"well said, and yes we would like to enlist you're help." Said Leverno

"you guy done already?" Dart asked

"yes king Albert was surprised to find i was a dragoon." Leverno said

"I bet he was!" Shana said

*in the throne room*

"so you want the four of us to go help Hoax?" Dart asked

"yes i want you to see if the sandorans do really posses a dragon." Albert said

"a dragon!"Shana said with surprise

"yes the very ones used by humans to defeat the winglies in the dragon campaign." Minister Noishe said

"alright we will go help defend Hoax from sandoria. Let us just get ready first." Leverno said

"yes and firstly go see you're mothers as they are worried sick about you." Albert said

"thank you, your majesty" Dart said

*oh and one more thing" Albert said

"yes you're majesty" Lavitz asked

"we have some at hoax I'd like you to meet." Albert said

"who is it?" Leverno asked

"he is a human-like person from another world, you will know what he looks like when you see him." "Albert said

"what do you mean human like?" Shana asked

"because he said he was half-human and half monster." Albert said

"half-human and half monster?" Dart asked

"he will reveal all when you meet him. Now go young knights" Albert said

*1 hour later in front of Lavitz's home*

"Mom I'm home." Lavitz called out

Miss slambert and miss baron came out of the dining room to greet their sons

"we were so worried about you boys. We are so glad you two are alright." Miss baron exclaimed

" we can't stay here long mother the four of us were sent to defend Hoax."Leverno said

"can the four of you at least stay for lunch?" miss slambert asked

"yeah! I'll help with the cooking!" Shana said

"is this your girlfriend Lavitz?" miss slambert asked

"what no! She's darts girlfriend!" Lavitz said

"what the hell Lavitz?"dart yelled

"when will you to boys settle down with some one and have children?" miss baron asked

"in the future mom! So calm down about children ok" Leverno said

"hey I'm not getting any younger ok!" miss baron said

"well we best be making lunch come on girls!" said miss slambert

After the three women left , Lavitz, Dart and Leverno were left in the living room

"hey should practise with our swords?" Dart asked

"not in the house dart!" Lavitz said

"well why don't you give us the tour?" Leverno asked

"well there is one thing I'd like to show you."said Lavitz

*2 minutes later*

"a library? Meh I wasn't one for reading." Dart said

"well that's not it." Lavitz said pulling a ladder over leading to a window "climb on up" he continued as all three climbed up to the roof of the house

"wow what a sight!" Dart said with a gasp

"yeah, when i was younger I would come up here and dream about becoming a knight like my father." Lavitz said with a glimmer in his eyes

"like your father?" dart asked

"yeah he was a great knight and many respected him, but then he was killed by a close friend." Lavitz said

"that's... horrible." Dart said

"yeah but I intend to live up to his legacy." Lavitz said

"boys it's lunch time!" miss slambert called out

*10 minutes later*

"thank you for the meal!" Shana said

"be careful at Hoax you four!" miss baron called out

"we will!" Leverno called out

By the time the four made it to the edge of town a women who appeard to be in a rush bumped into dart

"hey watch it will ya!" she yelled only to vanish into the crowd

"weird lady." Dart mumbled

*3 days later at Hoax*

"So this is Hoax huh? kinda small." Leverno said

"well it is a border town." Lavitz said

"that must be the meeting hall over there." Dart said

Upon entering the meeting hall they see the commander of the eighth knighthood Kaiser pheyn and young human looking boy who looked no older than 16. The boy looked the oddest as he wore odd clothing namely an odd blue jacket with white lettering on it and wore a blood-red shirt and dark gray pants. the boy also had messy orange hair with yellow stripes on it with a single horn jutting out the top of his head. The last two things the group noticed was the large blue and purple tail he had along with a very regale looking sword in a sheath at his waist.

"you must be the ones his majesty Albert was talking about in his letter!"kaiser said

"letter?" Shana asked

"yes his majesty sent a letter" Said the boy

"and you are?" Leverno asked

"Gregory f Sanderson, you can call me Greg for short. his majesty must have mentioned me." Greg said

"oh so you're the half human half monster person the king talked about." Darts said

"yep that's me!" Greg said

"Well I think me, Leverno, Lavitz and Greg need to talk about a few things. Dart Shana why don't you take a tour of the town." Derek said

"sure why not!" Dart said

"oh and Shana are you ok cooking for the soldiers?" Kaiser asked

"yes will do" Shana said

*15 minutes later in midwife Gilda's house*

"so you were the midwife for his majesty Albert huh?" Dart asked still hurting from Shana's kick

"that is true and thank you for visiting me." Gilda said

"you're welcome we'll see you soon." Shana said politely

When Shana and Dart came back the meeting between the four men had finished

"oh hey you two!" Greg called out as Dart and Shana came through the door

"the meeting over?" Dart asked

"yeah me, you Leverno and Greg are all on watch tonight." Lavitz

"alright lest get this going!" Dart said

It remained peaceful throughout the night with only the hooting of the owls to reassure the soldiers. The four guys were at the stone wall at the west end of the city bored out of the minds with mindless conversation.

"Hey Greg what do those letters on your jacket thing mean?" Lavitz

"oh these? They stand for omega howl. it was my dads." Greg replied

"what about that orange one on your waist?" Lavitz continued to ask

"jaws theta chi. That was my other dads." He responded

"other dad?" Dart asked

"yep got two dads.!" Greg responded

"do you have a mother?" leverno asked

"nope never had one had two dads my entire life"

"are you adopted?" Dart asked

"nope. One father is half human half monster like me and the other his full on monster." Greg said happily

"so one of your two fathers gave birth to you?" Leverno asked

"yep the inner workings of a male monster are different from a human males." Greg responded

"odd well I'm gonna go get something to eat, anyone want anything?" Dart asked

"nope" the other three rang out

Before dart could move a few feet the sandorans suddenly attacked

"the hell?" Greg yelled out as the opposing army poured into the city

"up there!"dart pointed "that must be their commander!"


End file.
